Our Lives Have Changed
by zeroher0
Summary: What if something unexpected happened to Mitchie and Shane after Final Jam? What if they missed each other too much that it got out of hand? MitchieXShane JasonXEmma NateXCaitlyn
1. Chapter 1

Hai! :3

Chapter 1:

After Final Jam nate and caitlyn meet back on the stage up on 'Camp Star', "Need some help?" "Haha, yeah. Mind helping me with my piano?" Nate walks up to Caitlyn and carries her piano while she has some black bags which have wires and plugins.

After a while of talking and laughing, they have finally made it to Caitlyn's cabin. "U-um Caitlyn?" She looked up at the curly-haired boy, "Yeah?" "Will...will...will you go out with me?"

_At the party_

"Oh hey Jason!" Ella walks up to Jason as he is standing alone watching the rest of the kids play with the fireflies. "Oh hey Ella," he waves at her smiling."Watcha' doing?" she looks at the kids and a smiles forms on her face, "I remember when we use to do that...it was really fun."

"Yeah...oh! remember when the counselor use to put the fireflies in a lantern?"

"Haha, Yeah! I use to think it was like fairies flying up in the air...I guess that sound kinda childish huh?" She looked down in embarresment.

"Your talking to a guy who likes to build birdhouses. Anything is mature in my world."

They both laughed as a small blush formed on both their cheeks. They then looked each other in the eyes like if the world around them disapeared. "Umm..." Jason interrupted the silence and looked the other way, his face reddening as a tomato. "Haha...yeah sorry about that...umm lots of people call me an air head somethimes...their always saying how my head is in the clouds!" She laughed akwardly trying to lighten the mood. "I don't think your and air head..." Jason looked at her in the eyes once more and leaned in. Ella also leaned in, and their lips touched. "Ewwwww!" Some random kid came by and pointed at them.

Jason glared daggers at the child and he took off running to the rest of the kids. "Hey come back here!" He then started chasing the poor child as Ella laughed her head off at the childish scene before her.

_At the cabins_

"So...does this mean we get to...have time for ourselves?" Mitchie looked expectantly at Shane. He looked at her brown orbs and leaned in and kissed her lips. "I'll take that as a yes." Mitchie said grinning while putting her arms over her rockstar-boyfriend. Shane smiled in the kiss and placed his hands on her hips.

They both made out and suprisingly it didn't stop there...

_Back at the stage_

Nate looked expectantly at Caitlyn, his eyes shining with hope. It took a while but Caitlyn smiled and responded with a, "Yes." They both then hugged each other and kissed. Once they were apart they grinned like idots not knowing that Caitlyn's father was watching from afar. His little rockstar-princess is gone...

Please comment, favorite, and/or follow!

Disclamer: I do not own camp rock


	2. Chapter 2

Hai, it's MAX ^^ lol sorry... ;-; it's kinda short... T.T

Chapter 2:

Mitchie woke up in an abandoned cabin not to far from Camp Rock. "W-what happened?" That's when she instantly remembered last night... she turned to her left and saw Shane. But he was lying next to her...shirtless. That's when she realized that she was n- "Mitchie?" grumbled Shane. He rubbed his eyes and looked at her horrified expression. "Why are you looki-" That's when he too realized what they did last night. (lol dirty thoughts...IM SORRY XD I mean how can anybody not notice it XD...;-; sorry continue...)

They both carried worried expressions as they put their clothes on. "So did we jus-"

"Y-yeah..."

There was silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So what are we going to do now..." Mitchie's worried face looked at Shanes hands that were covering his. "I-I don't...I don't know..." "What are my parents going to think of this? W-what about your career? W-what about h-" "Don't worry Mitchie..." By now Mitchie's worry was replaced by relief with Shane's strong arms around her. They swayed to silent music as they tried to calm down for a bit and try to rationalize the problem.

"Okay...so first you need to get a test..." Mitchie nodded and they stopped swaying. She turned to face Shane and they hugged each other as if it was the last day they would ever see each other. "A-alright...I'll talk to the Camp's nurse...b-but what if I am p-" "Well worry about that later...right now...let's just get that tested...and lets try and figure out an excuse for being gone the whole night...okay?" Mitchie sighed and nodded. They both then headed out and acted like if last night never happened at all.

Some time later!

Mitchie finally got her test and her eyes welled up with surprisement, then with happiness, then worry, then with fear. She then thanked the nurse and told her to conceal it to the rest in which she - decidingly - agreed to. It wasn't her business anyway.

As Mitchie ran to where Shane's cabin she spotted his brothers as well. "U-um...hey guys!" she started with a fake smile. Although somewhere deep inside her was kinda glad...but the other part was VERY scared. "Mind if I borrow Shane a bit?" Nate nodded and told Shane as he patted his back, "Go get em' tiger. "

While Jason and Nate were left laughing and making jokes, Mitchie was left telling Shane about the 'test'.

"So...you really are pregnant..."

Y...yeah." Shane looked down and he then hugged her. "I-I'm sorry ...I really am! I'm so so so very sorry! I-I should have stopped...I'm sorry Mitchie...I never meant for this to happen so soon..." Tears were -apparently - forming in his eyes. And as he was sobbing Mitchie was trying to comfort him and telling him that it's alright..." ,everything is alright...it was bound to happen anyway...it's just that..." "It was too soon.." Shane finished for her as he wipped away the tears noticing that his cool was diminishing - I say diminished when he fell from that wagon -,-' - when he started to cry.

~~~SOME TIME LATER CUZ I'M TOO LAZY TO WRITE THE WHOLE THING DOWN -.-' ~~~

Time went by and Mitchie and Shane explained what happened two months later. Because of the innocent child's life inside her stomach that they did not want to be aborted. It did leave some yelling to both of them...and a hard smack on the head to shane - -_-' - but at the end they managed it and decided to leave Mitchie have her *cough* *cough* and Shane's *cough* baby. Although the parents believed it was basically Shane's fault -in which Mitchie persistently protested, that was the cause of Mitchie's pregnancy.

Four and Half months later Mitchie and her parents went to the doctor to check what the baby's gender is and if it will all go okay in the delivery and such. At the doctor's (or hospital...) the small family were called into a room. They then inspected it on a device and looked at the screen. "Hmm...well ...seems that your going to have a baby girl." The said teen was very excited to tell Shane as they thanked the doctor and left the building.

~~~LE~ TIME SKIP~~~

Once home she called Shane about the baby being a baby girl. Borth of them were very glad to hear well about their newly found baby girl. Mitchie then looked down in nervousness, "So umm...shouldn't we think of a name?" "Yeah! Umm will it be alright if we can discuss this at your house in like um... two hours?" "Yeah! Of cour- well I have to ask my parents though..." she placed her hand on the phone, "Mom can Shane come!?" A yes could be heard not to far from the teen's room. "Alright, she said yes!" she smiled and after they said their goodbyes they hung-up.

Two hours later Shane came...but he wasn't alone. Jason and Nate were also at the door greeting her with smiling faces and a annoyed Shane. Mitchie giggled at this and invited them to the sofa to sit while she went to grab some drinks in which they all insisted since she was carrying someone heavy. She -reluctantly- sat down with a sigh and they all debated on what to call the baby girl.

(alright so sorry if this is one of your names... remember that this is just a story and shouldn't be taken like serioously I never meant to hurt anyones feelings ...kay? ^^ )

Nate was the first to start, "Miranda?"

Mitchie shook her head.

Jason was next, "Stephanie?"

Shake of head.

Nate went again interrupting Shane, "Emily?"

"No...althought it does sound cute...I'll write it down."

Shane then said-before anyone else could- "Esmeralda?"

"Sounds too umm...fancy don't you think?"

The rest nodded their heads as Shane went to the corner as he tried to think of other names.

"Pearl?" Nate asked.

"Hmm...it doesn't fit her..."

"BUT SHE HASN'T BEEN BORN YET!" All males screamed in exasperation leading to a crying Mitchie and multiple apologies.

"How bout Saphire?" Jason asked.

"Too bold..."

"April?" Jason asked again.

Mitchie wondered about this for a while then said, " It's okay...I'll write it down in the 'Maybe' section."

A sigh of relief was left out of all the males.

"Dalia?" Nate asked holding his breath.

"Hmm...it do- oh well I'll write it down the 'Maybe' section."

Nate let his breath out and was relief for a second at least.

"What about Rosalie?" Jason asked.

"You got that from twilight didn't you?" Nate asked recieving a nod and smile from Jason, which led to some laughs.

"What about...Alondra?" Jason asked again, "It's actually a type of bird in spanish did yo- oh wait..."

"Hmm...sounds to umm...no lets just keep going..."

"C'mon Mitchie why do you have to be so picky?" Nate said jokingly.

"IT'S A CHILD'S NAME IT'S SUPPOSE TO BE IMPORTANT!" she screamed angryngly, and then she started crying and apologyzing a bit, "I-I'm sorry it's just that it's a permanent name for her a-and..." she kept on crying until Shane soothed her a bit and glaring at Nate who put his hands up defensilvley.

"S-sorry Mitchie..." Nate said with his head low.

"So...names?...Anyone?" Shane looked at everyone and when he didn't reviece a response he placed his head on his hands and sighed.

So that's all! ^^ Please comment a name please :3

Please review, favorite, and or follow thanks

Disclamer: I do not own Camp Rock.

See ya L8tr!

-Zeroher0/MAX


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

3rd P.O.V

After much frustration, yelling, and crying. (mainly from the guys -.-') It took the group a while but they finally managed on two names.

"So...whats her name gonna' be then?" Nate questioned. All the guys were sprawled out on the sofa as Mitchie sat on an armchair. "Don't know..." Shane answered as he covered his hands in his head. Everyone let out a groan.

"What if we bet on it?" Jason proposed. "I'm listening..." Shane took his hands off, and sat up, as he and the group looked at Shane to hear more of his idea. "We can flip a coin! c: " he said happily. Everyone stared at him in a 'are you serious' look, but then decided to give it a try. "Alright..." Mitchie said. They all nodded at Jason who took out a coin.

"Alright, heads for Melody and tails for Harmony." They all watched as Jason flicked the coin in the air. Time went by slowly as the coin rotated forwards. Everyone looked in suspense for the coin to land. Jason looked at the coin which has landed. "Alright, the Michie's baby girl going to be named as,

Kay so I'll leave it to you guys to comment on what name you want c: btw special thanks to smitchie4ever & alysonscool ^^ And btw happy birthday Alysonscool! cx oh yah n sorry that the chapter is kinda short ;-; Kay that's all...

See ya l8tr!

-MAX/zeroher0


End file.
